The Phoenix
by Dizzy.Blonde.Girl
Summary: Fang is dangerous. He could hurt and even kill anyone with a single move of his arm. And what's more, he can't control the power either. Fax later on. A sort of MR/ X-men. R&R! BACK FROM HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

My first Maximum Ride Fan Fiction

My first Maximum Ride Fan Fiction. This is an idea I have had in my head since I watched X-men the final stand. You don't have to have watched the film to understand it.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own Maximum Ride, or X-men; if I did I would be a millionaire by now. 

Chapter 1

Ok, so we were back at that place. The smell of disinfectant was everywhere, and I was lying on a hospital bed peeing my pants. Not literally, because that would not be me. 

Who is "me" you may be asking? Why, Maximum Ride of course. The freaky, mutant bird kid that is Maximum Ride. And as I was Maximum Ride, I did not pee my pants, not even if I was at the place that I feared most in the world. Where is that? I hear you clueless people asking. That, my friends, is The School. 

Anyways, me and my merry band of mutants (catchy isn't it?) were very scared, and what was worse was that my best friend, my right hand man, Iggy's eyes, was missing. Fang was gone. And that worried me more than anything. God knows what they could be doing to him. (A/N No, these are not perverts that are holding them captive, so you people with dirty minds are wrong) 

Just as I was wondering how the hell I was supposed to get me and my flock out of this hellhole, the door banged open and someone stepped inside. Jeb. 

I glared at him as he walked over to my bedside, and grabbed the chair. I was expecting him to sit down next to me, but he didn't. Instead, he dragged the chair to the middle of the room, and sat on it there. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, I growled at him

"Where is Fang?" I put a lot of aggression into that question, I can tell you that. He didn't even flinch. Damn him and his evil, non-flinching ways. 

"I have something to tell all of you. This may be hard to understand, but if you just let me talk," he shot me a glance then, which I thought was quite rude, "I will try to explain as best I can." He continued.

"The reason that Fang is not with you is the same reason that you are all here. Fang has some…mental issues that are being taken care of." Jeb looked like he was struggling for words, which was quite a surprise. He normally talked like there was no tomorrow in my head. 

"No shit Einstein." I said, not bothering to keep my language good. "We all know that Fang has difficulty expressing himself, that's how he is."

"Maximum, you don't understand. The mental issues that I am talking about go beyond expressing feelings. When Fang was first created, there where some…difficulties…with the way his brain was."

"You mean he was mentally retarded?" Iggy just _had _to add that. Trust him. 

"No. When Fang was, ahem, created, he had a power. But his power was not controllable. When Fang used this power, he had no control over himself. He became someone who called himself "The Phoenix". (A/N This is the only connection to X-men, by the way.) The phoenix fed on three things: Rage, Power and Desire. As a young boy the only desires that Fang had were toys, the only power was over us, and the only rage was against us. But we knew that it would all change as he grew up. So we created psychic barriers in his mind to make sure that the phoenix would not escape.

"However, lately the barriers have been undeveloping (A/N is that a word?) So we had to bring Fang back to put them up again." Jeb finished, and we all stared at him in awe. I was the first to recover.

"What was Fangs power?" Everyone turned to Jeb, eagerly awaiting the answer to my question. 

"He could control things with his mind."

Wow, what a bummer he could still do it. Then we would get out of this place. Without blowing it up. Iggy and Gazzy might be disappointed a little, but it would be a relief. 

Seriously, I will update quite quickly, ideas zoom through my head. Hope you liked, sorry if it was a bit confusing. =


	2. Chapter 2

**Righty oh. This chapter came straight of the top of my head. (Not literally, it's not my hair.) So, it might be a little…erm…confusing at times. Any who, moving on. **

**Disclaimer: If it didn't sink in from the last chapter, MR and X-men are NOT mine, I repeat, not. Please don't rub the fact in it might make me cry…**

Chapter 2

So…move things with his mind huh? That was, erm, interesting. But the fact is, control things was even more. Did that mean he could control other minds with his mind? Like Angel? I've got myself confused now. Before I could ask Jeb, however, the door banged open once again, and a very frightened looking white coat stumbled inside.

"It's not working! We can't do it! It's to advanced! We need to use her!" The white coat aimed his exclamations at Jeb, but I answered.

"Use who?" Panic was rising in my chest. Who did they want to use? Would it harm Fang? The white coat gave me a look, but ignored me.

"Absolutely not." Jeb told the scared guy, his face set as stone. Wow, I thought, if Jeb doesn't want them to do it, it must be bad.

"It's the only way." The white coat was very panicked now. His face had lost all colour. This was gunna be good.

"I don't care. We managed last time." Jeb reminded him, his face still set.

"Last time was different!" He might as well give up, I thought, he won't win this argument. And that was when Angel piped up.

"I'll do it!" she exclaimed. I whipped my head round to look at her. Her face was determined.

"Do what?" I asked, now worried. What did they want Angel to do?

"See, the girl wants to do it." The white coat said. Jeb looked at Angel, sadness on his face.

"I'm not going to let you do it." He said.

"News flash for you Jeb, you don't control what I do anymore." Angel told him, her eyes narrowing. That's my girl. "It will help him." She was addressing me.

"Are you sure you wanna do whatever it is?" I asked her, not able to keep the panic and fear off my face.

"Positive. I can do this." She added, looking at Jeb.

"Wait, I still want to know what it is you'll be doing." I said, and I finally got my answer.

"Angel can read and control minds. Fang as the phoenix is stronger, but we have weakened him. Angel should be able to put the barriers up inside his head, but it would cause Fang more pain than before. And it may harm Angel as well." Jeb told me, his eyes pleading me not to let them do it. But now I had to choose. The decision was mine. If I let Angel do it, she could be harmed. But if I didn't, Fang would never be back. I would never see him again. They were asking me to choose between my right hand man and my baby.

"Angel, you can do it. But if any serious harm comes to her, I promise you I will personally rip you apart limb to limb. Got it?" I told the white coat menacingly. He gulped, but nodded. Jeb closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I can't loose my best friend." I told him, my eyes filling with tears. The white coat walked over to Angel, and took her restraints off.

"Come back alive sweetie." I told her, and she turned to look at me. She smiled her sweet smile.

"Don't worry about me Max. I'll be fine." She turned from she, and smiled angelically at her brother, Gazzy. He smiled back, and Nudge spoke for the first time. **(A/N I made an unforgivable mistake last chapter. I completely forgot about Nudge's talkativeness. Opps.) **

"Good luck Angel. Oh, and tell Fang I said hi. And, and, don't forget that whatever you see in there isn't Fang it's the Phoenix. Oh, can we start calling him that now; it's such a pretty name! Oh, can we, can we?" She rambled on, and Angel had already left the room.

"Nudge sweetie?" I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Yes Max?" She asked back, her eyebrows rising.

"Shut up, ok sweetie." I know I was being mean, but I had too much on my mind. Angel, Fang, Jeb. Why was he being so…kind? It was, weird. Just then, we heard a shrill scream. It was Angel. My baby had screamed. Jeb's head immediately snapped up, and he ran from the room, his shoes squeaking on the floor. What was going on? I saw the same question on the faces of the rest of my flock. Something was definitely wrong.

**Muahahahaa! I'm so mean. A very evil person. I shall update soon…**

**Dizzy.Blonde.Girl. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well...third chapter's in. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If that's not in your head yet, then you're a starfish…(if you don't know what I'm talking about, a starfish has no brain…or is it a seahorse?? Hmm…)**

Chapter 3

Angel was smiling as she walked along the corridor. She was going to see Fang, to make sure that he was Ok. She knew that he was going to be different, but she didn't care. He was still going to be Fang, right? The same Fang that held her if she cried. The same Fang that called her "sweetie". Right?

She stood in front of the door, the white coat beside her about to open it. She could sense something inside. Something with a very powerful mind. She guessed that this would be The Phoenix. Sighing and closing her eyes for a brief moment, she pushed the door open before the white coat beside her managed to. What she saw inside made her gasp.

There was a swarm of white coats surrounding a bed, apparently struggling with whatever lay on it. Objects were flying around the room, without being touched. Angel could feel brain waves zooming at her from every direction. When the white coats moved for a second, she caught a glimpse of whom they were holding down, and she screamed.

Fang looked…different. Very different. His hair was dishevelled, completely out of place. His skin was grey rather than tan brown, like it normally was. But his eyes were most shocking. His eyes looked just like pupils. They were just pupils. Very big pupils. **(A/N if you have seen the film, it will be easier to picture this…)**

The door banged open behind Angel, and strong arms pulled her into a hug, but she shrugged it off. She had been surprised, that was all. She walked cautiously to the bed, looking behind once to see a look of fear and caring on Jeb's face. When she got to the bedside, she held Fangs gave, and his eyes narrowed, as if he were concentrating. Angel began to start putting the barriers up inside his mind, but when he winced she immediately stopped. Fang never winced, unless he was in huge pain. And she was causing the pain!

Angel stepped back, but someone nudged her forward again. She stepped back, and stood her ground when someone tried to push her again.

"I'm causing him pain. I can't do this." She said weakly.

"You have to, sweetie. It's the only way he will be back to normal." The white coat behind her was talking kindly, but Angel only wanted one person to hold her hand, and tell her it was ok. And that person was in front of her. She began to cry.

"Go get Maximum." Angel heard Jeb mutter to another of the white coat (A/N Why can't they just have names?!) Five seconds later, Max came bursting into the room, stopping dead when she saw Fang.

"What have you done to him?" she screamed, anger etched on her face. Angel saw a white coat step back from Max, panicked. Then Max saw Angel, her face streaming with tears. She walked calmly over, and pulled Angel into a hug.

"It's ok sweetie. He's still there, inside." Max whispered to her, soothing.

"I-I hurt h-him." Angel stuttered, in between sobs. Max began to slowly rock her, and Angel pulled away, looking back at Fang, who was now staring at Max. Angel took one of Max's hands in her right hand, and one of Fangs in her left. Then she stared back into Fangs eyes, and began again.

She heard him moan, but forced herself to carry on. His hand tightened around hers, and suddenly her and Max were thrown backwards. Angel heard Max gasp, as she landed hard on the tiled floor. (A/N I always imagined the school white tiled…) Fang had shot up, his eyes wide as he looked at what he had just done. He jumped out of bed, running over to grab Angel. She shrunk away from him, scared. He stopped, only then noticing that a pen was floating in front of his eyes. Angel had put up the barriers, but she had allowed him to keep his power, something that the white coats hadn't been able to do last time. He flicked the pen, and it spun. A corner of his mouth twitched, and Max stood up awkwardly. He turned to her. Max glared at him.

"God, just throw us across the room, why not!" she cried, shoving him, but not hard. He smiled for an instance, before playfully shoving her back. She glared at him some more, before she leaned down and picked Angel up of the floor. Turning to Jeb, she said:

"Can we leave now? You said this was the only reason we are here." She said it as a statement. Jeb raised his eyebrows, but nodded.

"Yes Max. Go and let the rest of your flock free, you're free to go." Jeb said this, and then turned to Fang.

"You have a power. But we do not know if it is controllable. If you have any experiences where your power is out of control, you must return here, for the safety of you, and the flock. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand." Fang said this, not once taking his eye of the pen, that he was now making write on the wall, in big letters: PHOENIX HAS LEFT THE BUILDING. He smiled again. This was going to be great.

**Chapter was a bit, well, off. I think I rushed it too much.**


	4. Chapter 4

Soo…next chapter

**Soo…next chapter. Good times, good times. Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, been ill for bit, and have had TONS of homework. School sucks bad. Anyways…enjoy. **

Disclaimer: Maximum Ride isn't mine, if it was I would be making lots of money out of it. Neither is X-men. But the idea is…:)

**Chapter 4**

Ok, now was I dreaming when Jeb told us that we could leave, with no fuss? I didn't think so. So we were walking away, after the others had been released from the beds, and a load of flyboys jumped in front of us. I mean Jesus, could they not give it a rest? But God forbid should anything come easy to us.

Then he did it. The thing that made us all realise that fighting was going to be so much easier now. With one sweep of his arm, Fang made all the Flyboys go, well, flying. They smashed straight into the wall. We were all standing there, gaping like idiots, before Fang said

"You know, I didn't do that so we stand here until the next load come." I shot him the death glare, and tapped Iggy's hand twice, to tell him that the coast was clear. He stepped forward, and Angel followed him, making sure that someone other than Fang was behind her. She hadn't spoken to him since she had to put up the barriers in his mind. I wondered what she had seen or heard in there. I would ask her later. For now I had to deal with Fang who, although he was trying to hide it, I could tell was hurt by Angel's actions. I touched his arm, and he turned to me. I smiled reassuringly at him, and motioned to him to go before me. He did, unfurling his wings as he did. They were huge, and filled the hallway.

The exit door burst open, and I heard Iggy wince. He must have rammed into it. Ouch. We all unfurled our wings, and flew into the air as soon as we were out. **(A/N I don't have blueprints to The School, so don't kill if I made some minor mistakes in the layout.)** While we were up, Angel kept glancing behind her, and swerving if Fang was there. His eyes followed her, and I knew that he wanted to know as much as I did what she had seen in his mind. We would ask her as soon as we landed somewhere at a safe distance from The School.

"Ok guys, look for somewhere to stay for the night." I called, while looking around me, eyes searching for anywhere.

"Over there." The Gasman called, his finger pointing at a nice cosy looking…cave. We have low expectations. It was shelter, and that was all that we needed.

"Prepare to land!" I cried. I swerved, and hit the ground by the cave at a high speed, and I went sprawling. Hey! I was tired. I heard Fang chuckle in way only Fang could chuckle. I glared at him, seeing the smug look on his face telling me he had landed perfectly.

_Where's Iggy? _Oh great. He was back.

_Father. How lovely see hear from you. And Iggy is right…_I stopped. Where the hell was Iggy?? I swerved around in a circle, and my left wing collided with Fang, and he stumbled. He turned to me.

"Hey! Watch where your wing goes would ya!" I looked at him, and he must have seen the look of panic on my face, because he softened.

"Where's Iggy?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows. Fangs turned to scan the sky, and looked back at me, confusion on his face.

"He's gone." _No shit, Sherlock. _

"Guys! Split up, Iggy's missing." I yelled, before launching myself off the ground, flying towards the top of the cave, so I could search the skies, looking for any sign of a flying kid. But I collided straight into him. He was sitting there, on the top, tears silently falling from his sightless eyes. I immediately wrapped my arms around him, cooing. I had no idea what was wrong.

"Ig! What's up?" Fangs voice echoed around us.

"What's up? I'm frigging blind, for god's sake! I mean, I can't see. How would you like to be blind? I can't see anything. Anything Fang, anything."

"That's generally what blind means, Ig." Fang said. Iggy lifted his head, and shot Fang what I can only describe as a look that says: screw off before I kick your head in. Fang didn't take the hint.

"Listen buddy, you've been blind for ages. That's not what's bothering you. What is it?" He asked, hovering in front of us. Iggy sniffed, and then told us something that made Fang almost fall out of the sky.

"At The School, I'm not blind."

**Ok, this was a kind of cliffhanger. Think you can hold on until I update? See what I did there? I made a joke…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Sorry about the not updating and everything, but I started two new Fan Fictions, so I was kind of busy. Anyways, yeah. I left you with a rather evil little cliffhanger before. So read…and enjoy.**

**Oh, by the way, have any of you actually heard of the phrase 'Crazy as a goalpost.'? Because my mum says it doesn't exist.**

**Disclaimer: Have I mentioned before that I don't own MR? Oh, I have? Then you don't really need reminding…unless you have the memory of a goldfish. Or is it elephant?**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Erm, excuse me, what? Did he just say what I think he said? That can't be right, can it? I mean, you can't be blind one place, then not blind at another. Fang recovered before me to voice out something I never thought I'd ever hear him say.

"Wha…?" His mouth was left hanging open as his question floated in the air around us. Not really, obviously. The letters W-H-A were not flying around trying to hit me around the head.

"Well, I was in the school right? And I could see. Then, I stepped out of the school…and I couldn't see." It was at that moment that I remembered the whimper that he had given off when he had barged the door. It hadn't been because of pain, it had been because of the simple fact that he had been plunged into the world of darkness once more. Fang and me exchanged looks.

"That's, like, impossible dude." Fang said, this time closing his mouth. Iggy sniffled, and I tightened my arm around him.

"Yeah, well so are flying kids." I had a sudden idea.

_Erm…Jeb?_

_Yes Max?_

_What's going on with Iggy?_

_Well, you see Max. When Iggy had the operation done on his eyes, they implanted a chip, much like the one that, erm, used to be in your arm. They thought that they would never have to use it, as it was a last resort, but supposedly they updated the data so now Iggy can see where it was created, but not anywhere else._

_Great…that didn't confuse me at all._

"Max? Was it Jeb? What did he say?" Fang was looking at me, waiting for an explanation. He was worried. He didn't show it but he was worried, I could tell by the slight tightening in his jaw, the tension in his shoulders. I told him and Iggy what Jeb had told me.

"I want it out." Fang and me snapped our heads to Iggy. He'd just snarled. Iggy never snarled. He was good natured, funny sarcastic Iggy. He didn't snap, period. (No, I don't mean he didn't snap, not even on his period. Grow up.)

"Your mum. She got your chip out right? Well…she can get mine out to. I don't want it. If all I'm ever going to see is that hell hole, I don't want to see at all." I bit my lip. I knew that he couldn't have the chip taken out. It was in his freaking brain.

"You can't have it taken out Ig. It's in your head. I'm sorry buddy." Fang said this, and sat down on Iggy's other side.

"Can we at least try? Please?" his voice broke on the last word. I wrapped my other arm around him, pulling his head into my shoulder.

"We'll ask her." I told him. He nodded and lifted his head up. I began to wonder why when my question was answered.

"Oh my god. You could have told us you found him. Were you going to leave us searching all night? I mean, you know we could have gotten lost right? I mean, woods are scary. I've heard of a film called the Blair Witch Project that's meant to be, like, seriously scary. I don't think I want to see it. Oh...what's wrong Iggy? Why are you crying? Is it because Max is hugging you?" Yes, you guessed it, Nudge had turned up. She was smiling slyly because of the comment about me hugging. I glared at her.

"I'm, erm, not." Iggy said, turning his face towards the ground.

"Yeah you are." Nudge said.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am…" Iggy was interrupted by my scream of frustration. I heard Fang chuckle and reached behind Iggy to slap him over the head. All I succeeded in doing was falling over backwards, and hitting my head hard on the ground. I winced, but that didn't stop the rest of the flock laughing madly. Now I really was mad.

"Ohh…you better run bird boy or I'm gunna beat you up good." I angled this statement at Fang, who immediately took to the air. I flew after him, closely followed by what I thought was the rest of the whole flock.

Once I finally caught up to him, I began to mercilessly…tickle him. For the first time in what seemed like years but was only a couple of weeks, he began to laugh hysterically. Soon Angel and Gazzy joined in. And that was when I noticed that Iggy and Nudge weren't with us.

"Where are Nudge and Iggy?" I asked them, stopping Fangs torture.

"Err…I thought they were behind us." Gazzy said, looking worried. I looked at Fang before flying back to where we had left them.

They were sitting where they had been, Nudges arms were around Iggy and he was sobbing into her shoulder. I could see a couple of tears on Nudges face, lit up by the moonlight. We flew towards them, when we landed Angel began to pat Iggy's back, and the Gasman patted his head.

"I'm not a dog Gazzy." Iggy said, his voice muffled. Gazzy grinned.

"Ok guys. We have a pretty long flight tomorrow so lets get to bed yeah? I'm taking first watch." I glared at Fang. He didn't argue. He was tired. He'd had a pretty long day.

**Righty oh. Done and dusted. I had to put a little Niggy in this, because I think it's cute. Sorry if it was a little OOC, but I thought I would give the flock a fun moment.**

**If I missed anything from the forth book, by the way, it's because it hasn't come out in England yet. I was so disappointed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, to tell you the truth, my own story was beginning to bore me. Which isn't good, I decided. So I thought, hey. I haven't put any action whatsoever into this story, so I had better do it now. So yeah…enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine. Although, I am thinking of kidnapping James Patterson so I can get him to write his books faster, and more importantly, bring them out at the same time in England. All I need is his blueprints. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6.

I had just woken Fang up by politely kicking him, had just laid down and closed my eyes, when I heard Fangs shout of

"Max!" I shot up again, going dizzy for a second as I got up to fast. That second of dizziness was my mistake, and a pair of hard, furry hands picked me up off the ground. Not paying the fact that I couldn't breathe any attention, I grabbed the hand, twisted it until I heard the wrist snap. Then I ducked my head and swung my leg round, hitting the flyboy square in the face.

"Goal!" I muttered, but didn't punch the air as I wished because there was too much going on. Maybe later, huh? When we get a moments peace. Because that will happen. Maybe. As if.

I was soon surrounded by at least ten flyboys, and knew that I could take them out, but only if I got hurt. I decided to take the chance, and threw a punch at the closest flyboy. Now, these flyboys don't play fair. They just simply…attack. Which isn't really playing, because playing means playing games, and games are meant to be fun. What a stupid saying. Play fair. Tsk.

Anyways, I was attacked from all directions. I felt a scratch on my cheek, a punch in the stomach and a scratch on my thigh. But I was holding my own, and kept fighting. More flyboys kept coming though, and I realised then that I couldn't beat them. Then I remembered. No trouble? _No freaking trouble? _That was what Jeb had said, and to tell you the truth, this wasn't really 'no trouble'. I heard a yell just then, and I knew that we were about to win.

"DUCK!" Gazzy was screaming at the top of his voice. I dropped, and rolled under the legs of the flyboys, ignoring the scratches I received from their claws as they tried to get to me. I came into contact with the wall, and then something came into contact with me. I realised this thing came with a breathing pattern, and turned around and punched it out of instinct. The whole cave began to vibrate, and my whole face lit up as the bomb that Iggy and Gazzy had put together blew up. I heard whooping from them two, then turned to see what was still lying beside me. Turns out, the thing I punched? Yeah…well that was Fang. Whoops.

"Report!" I shouted.

"I'm good, little scratched but fine." Angel replied, her sweet little voice coming from the other side of the cave.

"Fine Max. Did you see that explosion? It was like…BOOM!! Man, it was awesome." This was from Gazzy, and I could tell that he was fine because he was being enthusiastic.

"Fine." This was Nudges one word reply, making me realise that she wasn't as good as she said she was.

"Iggy? You're good right? Go check out Nudge would ya?" I told him. I heard him shuffling around, trying to find her. I assumed he did when I heard Nudge protest, telling him she was fine. I heard a groan from next to me, and looked at Fang.

"He…heh." I said, laughing nervously. He glared at me, groaned again before sitting up. I noticed that he was holding his face, and that nose was trickling from his fingers.

"Jesus Christ Max! You throw one hell of a goddamn punch!" he said, taking his hand away from his face. I saw that his nose was broken.

"Language!!" I shouted at him, not at all pleased at the blasphemy he had used in that sentence.

"Oh, language yourself." He said, and my eyes narrowed, before widening. Fangs eyes were…dark. Very dark. I know, I know. Well duh! They are really dark brown! But…I mean they were…really kinda like…black. He had turned. How? His wasn't supposed to happen.

"Uh…Max? Why are the rocks floating?" Iggy sounded kinda nervous.

**

* * *

**

Well…that's the end of that chapter. Yes, okay. I know it's short, but I haven't quite mastered the whole long chapter thing yet. I just like to post on the same day that I begin to write, so I don't really have too much time. Anyways…yeah. Hope you liked it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to put this on hiatus. I can't really think of what to write for it. When I get any ideas for it I will update. Please leave any suggestions, because I am totally open to it. I know what the ending of this story is going to be, but I just can't figure out the middle. This chapter will probably be really bad, simply because it's off the top of my head.**

**Anyways…I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Do I get money out of it? No. Am I famous for it? No. Basically…just no. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7.

This wasn't the best news in the world. The floating rocks meant that Fang had lost control of his power. The fact that Fang had lost control of his power meant that the phoenix was out. The fact the phoenix was out meant that he was going to kill. Uh-oh.

"Err…Angel? Sweetie? You think you might be able to do what you did last time." I sat up, looking around. Angel was sitting in the corner, holding her head. Tears were pouring down her face and she was muttering quietly to herself. Gazzy was crouched beside her, worry and confusion sat among his facial features. I turned to Fang, and saw that he to was staring at Angel; his face wasn't cold or unemotional, but much worse. It had hatred written all over it.

"Angel? What's wrong honey?" I tried to get up, but Fangs hand closed around my arm in an iron grip. I turned to him, but he was still looking at Angel. Then he let go, and stood up very fast.

"Stay _out _of my head!" His voice was hard, growling. The menace in his voice made me want to run straight out of the cave. And that was saying something. At the word 'out' Angel had screamed and was clutching her head, sobbing even more.

"GET OUT!" he screamed it again, and Angel gasped and finally looked up at him, her face determined. She screwed her little angel face up in pain, and The Phoenix did the same.

Fang's knees buckled, and he fell to the ground hard. He clutched his head, and screamed out in pain.

"Oh my God." I heard Nudge whisper, and looked to where she was with Iggy. He had his arms around her, and their eyes were wide. Finally, Fang fell onto his back, breathing fast. Still clutching his head, he began to swear continuously. I was I so much shock that I didn't even warn him about his language. I heard Angel hiccup, and gasped.

Running over to her, I took her and Gazzy into my arms. Gazzy laid his head on Angel's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her. Angel pulled away from both of us, standing up. She was shaking and I tried to help study her, but she pushed me off once again.

Angel walked cautiously towards Fang, biting her lip. When she reached him, she touched his shoulder lightly. He jumped and let go of his head, looking at her. I was relieved to see his eyes were back to normal. He sat up, and held his arms out. Angel let out a sob, and jumped into them.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Fang was repeating it over and over, rocking my baby back and forth. She was shaking her head, keeping her head buried in his chest. Iggy and Nudge walked towards them, and so did Gazzy and me. We all hugged them, and we were in a group hug. Nudge began to cry, and so did Gazzy.

Fang pulled away, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry guys. I really am. I don't know what happened." He looked so sad, sitting there looking at the ground.

"It's okay Fang. We forgive you." I told him, putting my arms around him. He stiffened a little, but hesitantly hugged me back. We were still hugging, with Angel in between us, when the others decided to go to bed. I could tell how guilty Fang felt, knowing how scared they all were of him now.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Fang?" Angel lifted her head off his chest to look at him; her eyes shining with unshed tears. He nodded, and she smiled weakly before burying her head once again against him. I pulled away, and looked at him, searching his face for any emotion. He looked at me, and in that one second where his eyes connected with mine, I could see that he was worried about not only himself, but also all of us. I smiled at him.

"Go to sleep. You must be tired." I told him. He looked at me, eyes shining in amusement.

"No, Max. You go to sleep, it's my watch." I opened my mouth to argue, but he cut me off.

"I don't want to know. Go to sleep." I narrowed my eyes, but settled down beside him. I looked up at him to see him looking at me. I smiled, and he raised his eyebrows up then down. I rolled my eyes and went to sleep; restless with worry about whether he would turn again.

**

* * *

**

Well…like I said before this story is going on hiatus. The chapter was short, and not very interesting if I say so myself. I will make it more exciting when I know where to take this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! It's back! I really want to get this finished because I have the most amazing idea for a different Maximum Ride story, even if I say so myself. Hope you like this chappie; I'm sorry it's been such a long time. XD**

**Disclaimer: I have already considered kidnapping James Patterson, and I am making plans for the x-men producers. I am looking at positives, like the fact that Hugh Jackman might be there, and I can kidnap him too.**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 8

I knew something was wrong from the moment I woke up. It wasn't because rocks were flying at the level of my head, or because blood was on the ground beside me, because neither of these had happened. No, the way I knew, the reason I was certain that something was wrong, was because it was daylight. Nobody had awoken me in the night, and what was more, a slight tingling lay on my lips. I didn't need to open my eyes, to look around me at the rest of the grief stricken flock to know what had happened. He was gone and before his departure, there was no doubt about it, he had attempted to make up for leaving by kissing me. Well, it didn't work, because I tell you, I was _pissed._

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a sob, and I saw a desperate and helpless looking Angel looking at me, face streaming with tears that refused to stop falling. I sat up, and she crawled over and into my arms, sobs overtaking her little body and turning her into a trembling heap of bones. I was so angry with him for leaving, and felt so betrayed because he had broken his promise and had left again. But I held it in, made myself strong. Deep down inside I knew why he had done it, the look of fear for all of us in his eyes that night had given me the only clue that I had needed, but still my heart ached with fury and betrayal.

Oh the dramas of the life of a teenage bird freak. I could have my own soap. It would be called Flyenders. Or maybe Cloudination Street. Ring the BBC because we have a deal!

"Max? We're going to go get him and beat the crap out of him right?" I was interrupted out of my soap world by a very rude sentence.

"Language Iggy. And yes, yes we are." Iggy. It had to have been Iggy. Gazzy and Angel are too sweet for that.

"Bollocks! I dropped my chocolate bar!"

"Gazzy!"

So much for that.

* * *

It felt as though he had been flying for hours, which, in truth, he really had. Fang hadn't wanted to leave, in fact it the thing that he wanted the least in the whole world, but he knew that by staying there the entire rest of the flock were in danger, Angel was especially in peril of losing her mind. Fang wouldn't have been able to live with himself if something had happened to any of them. His life revolved around his family, and without them he was nothing. He couldn't lose them, even if that meant effectively leaving them in the first place. He just couldn't bear to think about what would happen to him if they were dead.

Fang was too busy feeling sorry for himself about having only five people caring about him that he hadn't noticed the fence until it was too late. He crashed straight into it, sending him spiralling backwards in a daze.

What kind of person built a fence three thousand feet in the air?

"_Intruder alert, intruder alert." _God, it was like some kind of cheesy action film with a man that was half man half rat or whatever it was. Ratman? No, that didn't sound right.

"Who are you?!" Fang swirled around at the voice and came face to face with an elderly look man. He may have looked old but he also looked bloody intimidating.

"Well? I asked you a question mutant!" Was this man buzzing? Then Fang caught sight of them. Wings, moving very quickly up and down. Almost vibrating…a fly. Or a bee? One of them anyway.

"Er…I'm Nick." Fang used the name he always did when a stranger asked him who he was.

"Well Nick. You have finally met me! I'm Benny!" Was it just Fang, or was Benny a really cool name for a pet bee?

"You know, Benny Bex? On the news, fighting alongside Aslan?" Who? Aslan…wasn't that the lion in Narnia?

"Who?" oh dear, Bee Boy didn't look happy. Maybe Fang had just insulted his national buzzworld.

**

* * *

**

I promise you as I have promised myself, I will get more action into this fic. I have planned out the last three chapters and they are going to be packed full. I think I might have just six chapters left of this…XD.

**Hope you liked it…Benny Bex is mine. (:**


End file.
